Without You
by MyDaemonRyusan
Summary: Ok, not the best title. A girl is transported to Feudal Japan with her daemon Ryusan. There she meets a certain Demon Lord. He seems to reconize her. Does this spell trouble or love? And not the best summery. Read, its good!Im rewriteing some of it
1. Chapter 1

Cassy-I don't own Inuyasha.(cry cry) But I do own Myself and Ryusan!

Ryu- yes I'm glad wei own at least that.

Cassy- Its my first actual story so bare with me.

Ryu- It has a really good plot behind it though!

Cassy- Yes, yes it does. (smug look)

**Ch.1**

_I had that dream again. In my dream there is a dark figure. He only says one thing. Kitsune. _

_I wish I knew what it meant_. Staring out the classroom window I couldn't help but wonder who he was, the dream guy. _His voice sounds so familiar._

"Bla Bla Bla I smell like cheese." Said the teacher. "Bla Bla Casandra Bla Bla.

"Hmm?" I snapped back to attention at hearing my name.

"Would you mind telling us what you have on your mind that is so much more important than your work?" Questioned the math teacher.

"I don't know what you mean sir. I was paying attention the whole time." I quickly said without thinking.

"Oh really? Then please tell me what the answer is." Ordered the teacher.

_Crap! What have I done! Ryu!_

_**The answer is 14.**_

"14 sir" I held my breath

"Ha! You're wrong! The answer... is… 14…"admitted the teacher to his dismay

I sighed in relief. _Thanks Bud, I thought I was done for._

_**If you paid attention you would have ever gotten in this mess.**_

_Oh Ryusan, that's what your for._ I thought to my dæmon. I admit without him I would always be in trouble. I have known Ryu for at least three years now. Discovering my soul was a lot easier than I thought. If only figuring out that stupid dream was just as easy.

(Ding Ding) "Oh darn, the bell. I guess you all can go." Mumbled the teacher "No jumping over desk!" he yelled at as the student rushed to leave the prison known as school.

"Finally! No more school! Ok, so maybe only two weeks of freedom, but still!" I yelled out with rejoice on my way home. I was so happy school was over with that I decided to take the long way home today. I knew that once I was home I would be bored, so I decided to follow the edge of the forest and enjoy the day. Too bad it didn't end up liked I plan.

"Hay look what the cat dragged in." Sneered a boy as I turned the corner. I couldn't believe what I saw. How could _they_ be here?

"What you looking at bitch?" Snapped the other boy. "I hope your going to repay us for your rudeness." Said the third boy.

"What! You have to be joking! You're the one being rude!" I yelled at them.

**_Calm down your going to get us into trouble_**

"What! Have you forgotten who you are talking too? Yelled the boy who was obviously the leader.

How could I forget? They were only the toughest gang around. Brian, Skyler, Jake, and Kyle. They were not the people who you want to mess with. But I just couldn't let them call me a bitch and get away with it. "Of course not, how could I forget that horrific stench?"

"That's it! Lets get her!" Yelled Skyler infuriated. They ran towards me but I was frozen to the spot. I was too shocked to move, I never expected this to happen!

_**Run!**_

I turned and fled towards the forest. _I might be able to lose them in there. "_Don't think you can escape!" I heard Brian yell. That only made me run faster. _I wish I could disappear, to be somewhere safe. I wish I was home! _Without meaning to my mind wondered to the figure in my dream. _I wish I was with him. _ There was a flash of light but I ignored it and kept on running. Even after I couldn't here my pursuers anymore I ran for my life.

_**Cassy, Stop! We might get lost!**_

_Ryu?_ I stopped in an instant. Looking around I became scared. _Oh no! Nothing seems familiar!_ When I moved here to Japan I would explore the forest everyday, so I got to know it well but now… "Ryusan what should I do" I asked not caring if it was said out loud.

_**We should try to retrace our steps.**_

"But I was running with my eyes closed at times! I would never be able to retrace my steps!" I was panicking and it couldn't be helped. I new nothing about fending for myself and no one would be looking for me. By the time they find me I could already be…

**_Calm down._** He said in a firm but gentle voice. **_We will make it out of here. Now, what do you have on you that can help?_**

"Um… I know! My phone!" I took out my phone full of hope (out of service) but put it away full of dread. "How could it be out of service? I can't be that far in, I only …" I stopped mid sentence. There staring at me was a giant red monster wit three horns on its head and long arms with claws. I screamed and it smiled showing off it sharp teeth. I screamed some more. It then came charging at me, but before it could reach me it made a horrid noise then fell backwards. I stared at it shocked. _This is impossible. Monsters aren't real! _

**_Cassy. We have a guest._**

"What?" I looked up from the hideous corpse and saw a ghostly white figure standing where the monster had seconds ago. "Ah! A ghost! Wait, your not see through….. That means you can't be one right?"

**_Baka. Now let's get out of here. _**

_Why?_

_**Something doesn't feel right about her.**_

I took a good look at her. It seemed to be an ordinary little girl, just all white. I also noticed she was wearing a kimono. _Who still wares kimonos, and what's with the mirror_? The mirror was very beautiful oddly there was no reflection. "Hi, sorry for yelling. My names Casandra, do you have any idea on what way to go to get to Kyoto?" I became creped out when she didn't answer. "Ok, um well then I guess I'll be off." I did not want to stay around this girl any longer. Ryu didn't trust her and she sent chills up my spine.

"You can't run. You're mine." Whispered the girl

_What_? I turned back to face her, only too soon regretted it. What she said next made me sick to my stomach. "Give me your soul." I saw my reflection in her mirror and suddenly felt lightheaded and weak. Then a tremendous pain erupted from my chest. Falling over onto my knees I yelled out in pain and distress. "What are you doing to me! Stop it please!" I heard another scream; this one was full of rage and horror. "Ryusan!" My poor Ryu was in pain! How could this be? After another ripple of pain it stopped, everything seemed to go quiet. The last thing I saw was that horrid girl and a dog trying so hard to reach me. I cried at seeing the fear on my Ryusan's face. I crawled towards him and grabbed his neck. "I won't let you go! I promise!" Then everything went dark.

Kanna stood there shocked. Never has a soul done what this one did. Not only did it transform it broke her mirror, thus releasing her hold on the girl's soul. She stared at the two, then walked into the shadows.

# # # # 1 1 1 1 1 # # # #

Cassy- Woot! First ch.1 done! How did you like it?

Ryu- It could use more detail.

Cassy- That's what the imagination is for! And if you don't know what the Inuyasha people look like and you're reading this well, id go looking them up on Google.

Ryu- Or read the books and watch the show!

Cassy/Ryu- Please Review. Wei gladly accept advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassy- Yes another one! I'm on a role!

Ryu- Once again we own nothing.

Cassy- Why did you have to remind me?

Ryu- Start up your imagination for it's another undetailed chapter!

Cassy- …. Meany

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Ch.2

"Sesshomaru sama"

"Sesshomaru sama"

"Sesshomaru sama"

"Sesshomaru Sama" Continuously repeated Rin and Jaken.

"Jaken Shut up." Commanded a very aggravated Sesshomaru sama. He had to keep restraining himself from killing the two for the last hour. They could be truly annoying together.

"Yes my lord!" At saying this he instantly shut his mouth. But of course he just has to be an idiot, so he scolded Rin about bothering Lord Sesshomaru like she was.

Rock + Head

"Master Jaken, are you ok?" The cute little pony tailed Rin asked a very unconscious Jaken. She truly was worried. But after spending so much time with him was getting use to it. Jaken was knocked unconscious daily. "Um, master Jacken? Sesshomaru sama is leaving." Rin yelled back as she skipped off.

"Waaaa!" My lord don't leave me!" squeaked a suddenly alive and jumping toad. _Why does my lord always do this? Me, Jaken, Who would follow him to the ends of the earth and further! I would do anything for him! _Now at Sesshomaru's side he couldn't help but stare at his lord as usual. (Trust me you don't want to know what Jaken's thinking.)

Rin was on top of AhUn as usual, humming one of her cute songs. Then she caught sight of some bushes with bright purple flowers. (Gasp! Purple! Sorry.) "Sesshomaru sama I want to pick flowers." She gave him her usual puppy eyes. She knew he would say yes, but it was better to be safe than sorry. To her disappointment he kept on walking as if he didn't hear her.

"Lord Sesshomaru has no time to wait for you to pick flowers you silly girl." Jaken so gladly pointed out. "If I was him I would never have taken you in. You're such a pain always wanting to rest and pick flowers."

"Do what you wish Rin. Jaken You will watch her. Or will you tell this Sesshomaru what to do?" Jaken bowed in apology hoping he didn't just sign his death wish. When he looked back up Sesshomaru was still giving him death glares. He ran after Rin crying for his life. (Yes crying. Wouldn't you after being the victim of Sesshomaru's famous death glare?)

_Stupid toad. Why again do I keep him with me?_

_**He's entertainment**_

He walked up to a big rock and sat on it. Staring at his sleeve he noticed there was still blood on it from his last fight.

_**That's going take forever to get out. You really should stop wearing silk. **_

_Shut up._ Sesshomaru found himself arguing with his so called conscious, as she liked to call herself, more and more often. In truth he was accustomed to it. Ever since he was little he heard the voice. After so many years he decided it wasn't his own, it disagreed with him too much. One thing is for sure, if anyone ever called him crazy for having a voice in his head they would perish on the spot.

EEEEEEEEE!

At hearing Rin scream he was on his feet and by her side in a second. He found Rin's reason for screaming soon enough. He could tell the ogre had been dead for a day at most. "Rin stop screaming" Rin stopped her continuous screaming. (how can she scream so long?)

"My lord, there is something else here too." Jaken was poking what seemed to be a girl with his staff. "Do you think she killed the ogre?" He asked still poking her.

"Don't be an idiot." He heard her heart beat quicken, she was waking up. (He has such good hearing! He's like 10 feet away from her! Once again I'm sorry.)

Jaken was oblivious and still poked her, this time with more force. He was angry that she wasn't waking up. He did another good jab but to the head this time. (thwack) Jaken is once again unconscious.

"Uhh, my head." I sat up and rubbed it. Something kept on hitting me and my head was the last straw. I looked for the unfortunate fool who I hit. At seeing the little green toad I almost barfed. It reeked and was gross looking. (poke poke) I couldn't resist; I had to poke it with a stick. The deformed toad twitched. "Ahhhhhh! It's alive! Kill it! Hurry before it breeds!" I began hitting it with the stick now, oblivious to the people standing around me.

_**Cassy, let the thing go.**_

"Nooooooo! Kill! Kill! Kill!"(Still hitting it)

"Do you mind not killing my servant?" I looked up at the owner of the voice with my face as red as could be. _Shoot. Someone saw me acting like an idiot._ I took a good look at the guy. It was a guy right? He was tall, and wore a very beautiful Kimono with odd armor on it. The left sleeve looked … empty. _Gross! And is that fur on his shoulder? _He also had two swords at his side. His face was very interesting. It looked almost like he was wearing eye shadow, and has two stripes on each side of his face along with a crescent moon on his forehead. _His eyes are gold! They almost look like a cat's. _They seemed cold and empty though. He looked like something out of one of my books. I became instantly envious of his hair. It was long and silvery white seemingly perfect, and it went well with his pointy ears. _What! Pointed ears? Is he an elf? _

**_Yes, he's a Japanese elf_. **Ryu said sarcastically.

"Kitsune." Sesshomaru whispered not believing his eyes.

"Who? Wait, servant? People aren't allowed to own people anymore." I said to the guy feeling more like an idiot for staring. But I didn't forget what he said._ He said Kitsune, like in my dream. Exactly like my dream. Who is this guy?_

"When has a lord not been aloud to have servants? I would shut up about things you know nothing about human." He couldn't believe it. _She looks just like her._

_**But Kitsune is dead. **_

_Your right, it can't be her. Besides Kitsune wasn't Human._ This girl was a mystery. She has the eyes and hair of a demon but smelled exactly like a human.Jaken seemed to notice as well.

"Girl, why do you look like a demon?" Jaken just said the wrong thing without knowing.

"What! How dare you! I look nothing like one. Demons are gross looking! And, well, just look at that one!" I pointed to the dead ogre without looking. I hated to look at it for it brought too painful of memories.

" Hehe, your silly, not all demons look like that." A young girl with a small black ponytail on the side of her head said.

"There not?" I gave her one of my lost looks.

"Nope. Sesshomaru Sama is a demon." The girl pointed to the elf dude.

"Oh. Never mind then. But why do you think I look like a demon?" That really did confuse me. I didn't think I looked anything like him.

"Your hair is golden and your eyes blue. Humans don't have traits like that." The toad explained. Sadly I was still lost.

"They don't? You honestly have never seen anyone with blonde hair? Where I live it's all too common." I started to become worried again. _How have they never seen someone like me? I know Japan usually don't have blonds running around but they still have TV. _

"Where do you live?" Rin really wanted to know where people looked so pretty.

"In America, it's on the other side of the world. I came to Japan for my 16th birthday." I explained to her hoping it would ring a bell.

"That's imposable." Sesshomaru couldn't believe she came to Japan in a year.

"Don't lie girl!" The toad commanded

"I'm Not! I live in Kyoto right now. Which reminds me, where is Kyoto from here?" I was gone for at least two days at most and my parent where most likely worried about me.

"There is no Kyoto." The toad replied as if I was the idiot.

"How can there be no Kyoto? I live there!" I was becoming frantic again. _How can they not know about Kyoto?_

_**Because we are in Feudal Japan. **_

_That's impossible. How would you know anyways?_

_**Trust me on this. And trust Sesshomaru.**_

_What?_

Sesshomaru took another look at her clothes. She wore dark blue pants and a tight looking black shirt with short sleeves that said 'I'm here because it annoys you.'

_**They look like Kagome's. **_

_Yes they do resemble them. _"Girl, are you from the 'present'?" Sesshomaru gave her a glare that normally would scare people into answering his question.

"Uh, why do you want to know?" I wasn't about to tell a demon where I was from.

"The Lord asked you a question Wench! You will answer him!" Jaken was about to hit her with the staff, but a certain someone intervened. "Ahhh!" Get this thing off! Ryusan had clamed his jaws on the staff and was growling savagely at the toad. Sesshomaru had never seen a dog like him. He was a tan color wit black running down his sides and nose. It was well built and looked like it could defend itself quite well. "What type of dog is that?"

"He's a German Shepherd. Ryusan, leave him alone, he's not worth it." He came back and sat by me still looking at the toad.

_What!_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the name. "Where did you get that name?" He was sure now, Not only did she look like Kitsune but Ryusan…

"It's his. Why?" I held Ryu around the neck making sure nothing would happen. Ryu seemed calm though. _This is too weird, I'm leaving._ I got up and started to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Demanded Sesshomaru

"Home." I simply said. Only to be stopped by a weird tugging feeling in my chest. It actually hurt. I looked back to see Ryusan laying down in front of Sesshomaru looking at me. "Ryu come on." He didn't budge.

_**Trust me**_

"You can't go! Rin wants you to stay! Please stay." I stared at the young girl and then at the two demons. I couldn't just leave her here with them. "Fine, but …"

"Yay!" I couldn't help but smile as she danced around me. She reminded me of the kids who would bug my best friend. _I hope I see her soon._ Ryu licked my hand and I looked down at him with what I was hoping an angry face. "Oh, so now you move." Looking back up, I met eyes with Sesshomaru for a second then he turned and walked way without a word._ I hope I'm doing the right thing._ Ryu nudged my hand with his nose feeling my doubt, and started to follow Sesshomaru. I in turn followed him with Rin skipping at my side and the toad racing to catch up.

# # # # 2 2 2 2 2 # # # #

Cassy- hmm… it could have been better.

Ryu- Its going to get funnier soon

Cassy- Can anyone say happy tree friends and Llama song?

Ryu- please review


	3. Chapter 3

Cassy- Ha ha Sesshi is so going down!

Ryu- For you likening him you sure like to bug him.

Cassy- (sweet inacent smile)

Ryu- Wei don't own Inuyasha

**Ch. 3**

_I'm so bored!_ I had been walking silently behind Sesshomaru for who knows how long. Well, as silently as possible with Rin bouncing around and talking to me. In truth I don't think I have ever been this quiet for so long of time. Ryu even ran out of things to talk about with me. That was not a good sine. _Ryu! Talk to me about anything!_

_**After talking about why the sky is blue and if Evil Garden Gnomes will take over the world there isn't much more to talk about.**_

_There has to be! I am going insane here! _I even started to count as far as I could. I only ended up counting all the hours that went by. Rin was also asleep on AhUn. _I wish I could fall asleep._

_**Don't you have anything to do in that backpack of yours?**_

_Oh! Your right! I have books and paper and even a rubix cube!_(Is that how you spell it?) I couldn't believe I forgot about my backpack. It was small because I brought it for the last day of school. Digging through my pack I found my CD player. I almost jumped for joy, not only did I have that I had all my CD's with me. Happily I put on my Headphones and started jamming.

Sesshomaru suddenly heard music. Turning to face the girl he wondered how she could make music without an instrument. He asked her but she ignored him. Sesshomaru was starting to get pissed. He asked again. All she did was stare at him.

_**Cassy! **_

_Hm? What? I can't hear you well. _I turned down the music so I could hear Ryu only to hear the jerk Sesshomaru yell wench at me. I glared at him. "I do have a name you know! It's Casandra so stop calling me other things." I was pissed. I hated when people called me names.

"Ill call you what I want wench. Now how is it that you can create music without an instrument?" He didn't care that her name was Casandra. She was Kitsune to him. Whether she liked it or not.

"It's called a CD player. It plays music that is recorded on a CD. You wouldn't understand." All he did was give me a glare with those eyes of his and continued walking. I was getting tired of his attitude. He acted like he was better than everyone. _Jerk. He's bugging me so I'll bug him._ I thought evilly. I took out my CD full of random fun songs. _Anything fun to me will be torture to him. _Iturned the volume up to make sure 'Jerk Face' would hear. But low enough for me to hear his words of pain and distress.

Ryu noticed what CD she put in. **_This is going to be good_.**

(Happy Tree Friends song!)

_What the Hell! _Sesshomaru couldn't help but flinch at hearing loud and annoying singing. He was going to kill whatever was making it. It was driving him insane, though he wouldn't show it. He turned back to the girl and her odd devise. "Stop that racket now or I'll destroy it."

"Um…What if I don't want to? Then what? Then we're all screwed." Thank god for my friend and her sayings. He flexed his claws and I really started to be sorry about what I said. "Fine, ill change it." _Ya right. I'll just put another annoying song on. _

(Llama Song! **Look at bottom of story**)

_Fuck! What's her problem? _Poor Sesshomaru sama really couldn't handle the fun, annoying, bouncy song.

**_Maybe she is Kitsune. She loved bugging you like this._ **Giggled the voice. (Yes giggled. I told you it wasn't his own.)

"Girl, turn that off before I kill you." That song was making him lose what restraint he had left.

"No. I like this song." I replied with a smile turning it up louder.

That was it. Sesshomaru went to strike the girl down but Rin just happened to wake up at that moment. Sesshomaru stopped knowing Rin would never forgive him for killing her new best friend. Though he thought he could deal with it at seeing the smug smile on Casandra's face.

"Jaken. You are to camp here with the others." Fuming he walked on without them. God forgive anything that got in his way. (Even the rocks. Poor things. You really should respect them more.LoL)

# # # # # 33333333 # # # # #

Cassy-Woohoo! That was fun. Short, but fun. I could so annoy Sesshi more than that, but the Character isn't as obsessed with him like me.

Ryu- Sesshomaru should be grateful

Sesshi- I am, but why? Why _those_ songs!

Cassy- Because they be fun! And do you know how hard it is to write you? Sure, it seems easy but its hard! Because it's so hard I'm going to bug you constantly in the story. You will never know the meaning of peace again!

Sesshi- Damn. Why does it matter? You where going to have the character bug me anyway.

Cassy- Shh. Crazy Lady.

Ryu- Stop using your friends' sayings.

Cassy- I cant help it! Which reminds me. You should see the fan fictions my friend and I have written together. They are so flippin hilarious!

Sesshi- They are disturbing.

Cassy- But Funny!

Ryu- This could go on forever. If you want to read them look under our favorite authors.

Rin- Review please!

(ok, your going to have to look up Happy tree friends if you want to hear. Its way to hard to put it down exactly. I can tell you this, its very annoying and gets stuck in your head easily.)

Lama Song (go to to get the full affect of its annoyingness. Its so worth it)

_here's a lama, there's a llama  
and another little llama  
fuzzy llama, funny lama  
llama, llama, duck_

_llama, llama, cheesecake llama  
tablet, brick, potato  
llama, llama, mushroom, llama  
llama, llama, duck_

_  
I was once a tree house  
I lived in a cake  
but i never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake  
i was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen little child  
to the safety rail_

_  
did u ever see a llama  
kiss a llama on the llama  
llama's llama taste of llama  
llama, llama, duck_

_half a llama, twice a llama  
not a llama, farmer, llama  
llama in a car, alarm a llama  
llama, llama duck_

_  
is that how it's told now?  
is it all so old?  
is it made of lemon juice  
doorknob, ankle, cold  
now my song is getting thin  
and i've run out of luck  
time for me to retire now  
and become a duck_


	4. Notice

Cassy- Hi everyone! Just so you all know since school is starting I won't be able to write anymore.

Ryu- If she does write more it will take a while to put up.

Cassy- This is why I hate school. It leaves no time for me to do anything.


End file.
